This invention relates to the use of rubber as a sorbent for carboxylic acids, particularly lower carboxylic acids containing from one to three carbon atoms and/or lower carboxylic acids substituted by from one to five halogen atoms.
The sorption of lower alkyl carboxylic acids optionally substituted with halogen, such as acetic acid and/or trifluoroacetic acid, has long been carried out by using active carbon.